


Breather

by Ash_Writes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Innocent Little Space, Innocent Phil, Little Space, M/M, Other, daddy dan, little!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Writes/pseuds/Ash_Writes
Summary: Sometimes Phil gets oversensitive and panicky and sometimes that means he needs a day to block that all out with colouring books and Wonder Pets.





	Breather

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts this is based off; Little!Dan slipping during stressful day of meetings and stuff and Phil taking care of him, giving him a bubble bath, and brushing his hair pls!!  
> Ash, ask and ye shall receive! I'd love to see one of the guys getting overstimulated (by sound/light/clothes etc) and needing the other to help take care of them with soft pyjamas, and soft teddies, and sensory stuff (like slime) and just!! HUGS!! (and maybe soft kisses)  
> I didn’t do a few of those but it’s based off them.  
> This is just so ridiculously fluffy it makes me feel a bit sick but who doesn’t love some innocent little!phil because there definitely isn’t enough of that in the phandom.  
> Okay pls comment like and subscribe for more daily content lmao  
> 

Sometimes Phil was a Little. Sometimes he would curl up under his duvet and suck his thumb and want his Daddy. He would whine and make grabby hands and get upset easily.

Phil knew it was a bad idea to announce their second tour so soon. He knew he was getting better only just, and that this would push him back again. Like it had done last time.

Last time he'd barely been able to get out of beds during the planning days, too shaky and scared to do anything as an adult. He wasn't sure how he'd been able to do university. If he'd tried to do it now it would have killed him.

Since then, he'd gotten better. He slipped into little space less and less, and if they'd kept a record, the line graph would have looked like a single transverse wave.

But with their next tour around the corner, and meeting daily to discuss what they were planning to do, Phil's mental health was slipping again and he was having unhealthy mental breakdowns almost weekly.

That's where he'd ended, rocking back and forth on his bed, relaxing a little after a panic. He had been crying quietly, but his breathing had calmed down and he had watched an episode of Clifford the Big Red Dog and suddenly everything was okay again.

He ended up falling asleep with the laptop balanced precariously on his lap where he lay in bed. Dan found him a while later, smiling gently as he moved the laptop and wrapped him in his blankets before joining him in the bed, falling asleep next to him.

He'd started panicking when they'd been in the conference room, ears growing sensitive to the sound of paper rustling and people breathing heavily, to the point where he had to walk out. Dan had followed him, noting simply in the way his walking changed that he wasn't going to be big for much longer. When Phil gave him the go ahead, Dan informed their team that Phil hadn't been well all day and had just puked, so they were leaving.

Dan and Phil went home and Phil disappeared into their room, shutting the door, not leaving it ajar, a sign they'd decided that meant they needed privacy in that moment. Dan had given it to his boyfriend, but when it reached two am, he'd made his way to their bedroom and knocked gently, entering when he heard no noise.

Phil woke up at seven am, and he couldn't fall back to sleep, even after half an hour in Dan's arms. His brain felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls and he felt lightweight. He looked up from where his head was pressed into Dan's neck, looking up at his sleeping face, mouth open slightly and breath hitting Phil's hair. He wanted to wake him up, wanted to play with his toys with him and eat chicken nuggets and smily faces with him and he just didn't want Dan to be asleep, but Dan liked to sleep until midday.

Phil touched Dan's cheek, cocking his head slightly against the pillow, whining, "Daddy?" He whispered, with no response. Dan was a heavy sleeper and Phil wouldn't be able to wake him up without a loud noise, but that would hurt his ears and he didn't want to hurt his ears. Phil's hand found Dan's and he tugged it so it was in front of his face. If his Daddy couldn't look after him then he'd look after himself.

Phil moved Dan's fingers away from his thumb, taking it and pushing it into his own mouth. He suckled on it gently, letting his eyes shut as it comforted him more than his own thumb did. Usually he'd use a dummy, but that was in his bedside drawer and he didn't want to leave Dan's warmth.

Miraculously, Phil fell back asleep. The comfort of his Daddy so close by was enough to make his mind relax enough to shut off, and it wasn't until that comfort began to stir that he woke up again.

"Daddy?" He whispered, voice quiet and soft from sleep and this state of mind. The use of the name Daddy was always a green light for Dan, one that told him that today, or at least for now, Phil wasn't big Phil that could hold his own weight, he was little Phil that needed help pouring his orange juice and wanted to draw.

"Hi, baby." Dan replied in the same calm tone, voice soothing and enough to let Phil know it was okay to let his adult thoughts full of responsibility slip away.

He whimpered quietly as Dan's thumb left his mouth, only for his Daddy to reach over him and pick up his dummy, and pressing it to his closed lips. Phil smiled, opening his mouth like a baby bird and accepting it happily. Dan preferred the dummy, preferred it when Phil's arm was not at a 90 degree angle, and he could see his face. When Little Phil got angry, sometimes he'd accidentally bite too hard on his thumb and make himself bleed, or his clenched fist would hit the cartilage between his nostrils if he tripped and fell. The dummy wouldn't hurt him, and if he bit it, the plastic would bow and break between his teeth but he wouldn't bleed and he wouldn't cry.

"Does my baby want breakfast?" Dan asked, one hand under his own head, the other rubbing his thumb across Phil's cheek softly. Phil nodded, eyes shutting and for a moment, the only noise that could be heard was the little sucking happily on the dummy, oblivious to everything else.

"I wan-ch chocola-ch spread on toast." Phil mumbled, voice obstructed by the plastic in his mouth. Little Phil wanted nothing more solid than Penguin chocolate bars, and only drank milk or milkshake, so he was easy to feed and care for.

Dan knew that the moment he stood up he was going to get complaints from his baby, who wanted his Daddy's warmth and affection. He smiled as he sat up their bed, groaning quietly and stretching. Phil whined loudly, reaching out a hand and holding his leg.

"Baby, I'm getting you food." He told him, and Phil's legs kicked under the sheets, impatient and needy for his Daddy. Like many other Littles, Phil wanted his caretaker's attention on nothing but him, and didn't want him out of his sight for one minute. However, in the same childish fashion, his attention would move from one thing to another quickly, and as Dan switched the TV on and got up an episode of Gravity Falls, Phil's interest moved to the bright colours on the screen. He didn't even notice Dan leaving.

Dan loved it when Phil age regressed. He loved looking after him and making him food that he just stuck in the oven and he loved watching him drawing or watching TV. Dan stuck four slices of bread into the toaster and put a glass of milk into the microwave, along with flicking on the kettle.

When the toast popped up, he buttered two for himself and two he covered in his chocolate for his baby, before taking the two plates and their two cups back into the room. Dan had transferred Phil's warm milk into his sipping cup that had a nib so it wouldn't spill if he dropped it.

Dan climbed back into the bed with Phil, letting him curl up against him subconsciously. He was barely sat up, head only tilted so he could see Dipper run across the screen. Dan placed the cup in front of his line of vision, and at first all Phil did was move his head and swat the bottle with his hand, before he noticed and looked up to his Daddy.

"'Dank you Daddy." He muttered behind his dummy, pulling that out of his mouth with a pop and discarding it somewhere on the bed before he began drinking from the bottle. Dan would every so often pull the nip from his lips so he could feed him his Nutella toast, sitting and watching his baby rest relax.

After another hour, Dan got Phil out of their bed, got him dressed into one of his onesies so he could regress even further, getting him into the kitchen. Dan had set out Phil's drawing pad and crayons, and was sat across from him at the table, watching him. His tongue was stuck out, dummy having fallen out due to concentration and was somewhere on the floor.

" 's nearly done." Phil told Dan, and Dan nodded, a little sad that his pretty face all scrunched up during drawing would soon disappear. Phil dropped his crayon with flourish, looking up to his Daddy.

"Alllll done." He said, stumbling to his feet and walking around to Dan, " 'tis us." He said simply, and Dan nodded.

"This is du bed, and this is d'us watching Gravi'dy Fa-uls." Phil explained, before popping his thumb into his mouth. "Do you lik'it?"

His Daddy looked up at him, "I think it's amazing, baby." He said, a wide smile and a proud expression on his face as he stood up, walking over to the refrigerator and using a magnet to attach it to the fridge. He knew that when Phil slipped out of little space it would come down, he found them embarrassing and begrudgingly let Dan keep them in a box under their bed, but he didn't like seeing them.

When Dan turned around, he saw Phil clambering up onto the countertop. In reality, Phil was tall enough to reach the furthest back of the highest shelf in their apartment, but Little Phil didn't abide by that and instead climbed the kitchen.

"What are you looking for, baby?"

"I d'want Penguin." He whined from behind the dummy he must have picked up from the floor. Dan laughed fondly. He'd purposely put them on the higher shelf because he didn't think Phil would reach up there for them when in his headspace, but apparently he was wrong. He wasn't creative enough to come up with a better spot, so Phil knew where they were kept.

Dan smiled fondly, lifting Phil up from the countertop by his underarms and placing his feet on the kitchen floor, before reaching up and getting the packet. He pulled out one, offering it to Phil who, in the ritual as old as time itself, turned the bar over, reading the joke on the back before frowning as he lifted the plastic to read the punchline underneath.

"Wha'dya call an ang-ery pengu-ine?"

Dan looked at Phil and shrugged his shoulders. He vaguely remembered hearing it before but for the sake of Phil in front of him, played up to his question.

"A pengrrruin!" Phil almost screamed, hands flying up and a wide grin appearing on his face. When he'd read the 'grrr' bit out, he'd made a little face, where his eyebrows had knitted together and his lips were pursed and he looked so adorable Dan could just eat him up.

Dan made a wide grin, "Oh my god! That's so funny!" He said, eyebrows raised and eyes sparkling. Dan watched as Phil began ripping open the packaging, and then turned on his heels and made for the living room.

"Baby, where are you going?" Dan asked, following behind Phil, listening to his little padding footsteps that only happened when he was a little.

By the time he got there, Phil was sat in the middle of the floor, legs opened and spread in front of him, knees slightly bent and his feet upturned.

"Won-ner pe-chs." He spoke from behind his Penguin bar. Had Dan not known Phil as well as he did, he wouldn't have had any clue what he meant but he did and Phil's speech that was trapped behind an innocent oral fixation was a language Dan was fluent in.

Wonder Pets came onto the screen when Dan sorted it out, and Phil started singing along, out of tune and clumsily, but Dan didn't care. It was cute. Dan sat on the sofa behind his baby and watched his reaction to everything going on in the episode, taking out his phone and discreetly filming Phil. He wouldn't - couldn't - post it anywhere, it was just for him, as a reminder of how adorable little Phil was.

When Phil was little, he wasn't really Dan's boyfriend. Dan didn't like the thought of it because with being boyfriends for them came the connotation of romance and sex and that's not something a person with the mind of a three year old should be thinking of.

That’s why, when Dan later filled their bathtub with water and a bath bomb and bubbles, he sat across from Phil. If Phil was big, if he was in a headspace where he could make his own decisions, one of them would usually rest against the back of the bathtub, the others back to their chest, arms around their waist.

When Phil was little, however, Dan would sit on the opposite side of the bath to Phil, who would play with toys in the water. He had a big rubber duck and four little baby ducks that fit in the concave of the big duck’s back.

Very often would Phil ask Dan why the big one floated, but the small ones wouldn’t on their own. Very often would Dan explain that the bigger one was hollow but the babies were solid. Phil would always forget and ask him again, but Dan didn’t mind. It was routine, and it helped the two of them to stay relaxed on days like this.

When Dan had washed Phil’s hair, using a bowl and the bathwater, Phil had tried to help wash Dan’s, failing and getting the water all over the floor. Dan helped Phil out of the bathtub, wrapping his frame up in fluffy white towels, the two moving into their bedroom, where Dan helped Phil clamber into a freshly-out-of-the-dryer onesie, blue and comfy with sticky socks and detachable mittens over the hands.

Once in the bed, they put a random episode of Peppa Pig on, and Dan took the soft brush that didn’t really do anything except soothe, and began brushing through Phil’s hair. The suckling on the dummy that was almost always in his mouth slowed down, and Dan could feel the way Phil’s body began relaxing enough to sleep. He almost collapsed in Dan’s arms, but his head jolted up just before.

“Daddy, ‘m tired.” He whimpered from behind the dummy, and Dan helped his baby into bed, wrapping him up in the duvet and blankets and his teddy, he watched as he fell asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillow.

Once he was sure his baby wouldn’t wake up, Dan slipped out of the bed, padding into the living room and cleaning up the mess Little Phil left. He didn’t want Phil embarrassed tomorrow, refusing to speak to Dan for hours because he’d seen the artwork on the kitchen counter or the plastic plates in the living room.

Dan made quick work of tidying the rooms, before he slipped back into their room and into the bed with his baby.

The next morning, Little Phil was gone, and Big Phil woke his boyfriend up with kisses all over his face.

Phil was calm for the next while, mind relaxed for days simply from one day where he could just be a child and do as a child did, and he couldn’t thank his boyfriend enough.

When they went back to their meetings and their busy lifestyles, Phil’s grin was wide again and the shaking leg had stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi oh my god I’ve never used AO3 to upload my own stuff before idk if I’m using this right because all I used to use was like Wattpad and a Tumblr sb I mod for (theyswitch).


End file.
